


I wear your heart around my wrist

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem to be making a habit of being late in the mornings you two.”  <br/>“It’s called oversleeping.” <br/>“Oh, so that’s your code name for morning sexcapades is it?”  <br/>“We did not have sex Harry, we overslept, okay.  Anyway, Nialler here hasn’t had anything to eat this morning so if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be over there.”  <br/>“Was he not a good boy, Lou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wear your heart around my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one shot that shows the importance of Louis' bracelet in 'Goodbyes are too much to bear, so let's look to tomorrow, see what waits for us there' so check that out if you want to but it also works as a stand alone :)  
> Anyway, all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you <3
> 
> This is due this poster that I have which shows Niall and Louis wearing the same 'Nialler' bracelet <3
> 
> http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2qtiobd&s=5

“Lou!  C’mon, we’re late as it is!”  Niall shouts as he tucks his sock-clad feet into his Supra’s, smoothing a hand through his wild hair, trying to tame it.  Niall grabs Louis’ jean jacket off the kitchen table, slinging it over his shoulder as he heads into the bedroom to get Louis.

“Ni!”  Louis shouts when he sees Niall stood in the doorway to their bedroom. “Help me!”  He looks down doubtfully at the pile of clothes at is feet and Niall just chuckles affectionately before picking up a clean white t-shirt and cuffed jeans throwing them at a stressed-out Louis.  
“I’ll get your shoes, just get dressed babe, we’re gonna be late regardless.”  Louis nods in response and starts to yank the dark jeans up his legs and over his thighs and Niall can’t watch otherwise they’ll be even later and he’ll need to do his hair again because Louis likes to tug at it an awful lot and he just can’t handle the jibes today.

Niall skips through the house, hunting down Louis’ Converse, which are bizarrely placed on top of the microwave and laughs at his life, before setting off back to see Louis fully clothed.  “I’ve got them, babe.”  Louis grins at Niall, full mega-watt smile as he walks towards where Louis is sat on the bed, pulling on a sock.  
“Thanks, Ni.”  He reaches out to take them from Niall before they are pulled from his reach. “Ni?”  The confusion written across Louis’ face makes Niall’s heart flutter, the way his eyebrows dip lightly and his eyes look lost as he stares up at Niall’s face.  Niall just smiles before dropping to his knees, carpet soft under him as he tugs the laces on the first shoe to allow Louis’ foot access and takes Louis’ ankle in his hand, stroking the bone as he dips it inside the show and starts to tie it up before repeating the method with the other one. 

As Niall finishes tying the last shoe he drops a light kiss to the exposed skin at Louis’ ankles before Louis’ touches his cheek, willing him to look up to see Louis’ face all soft and affectionate before he pulls both of them upright and drops a quick kiss to Niall’s mouth, followed by a quiet, “Love you, Nialler.” as Louis grabs his keys off the bedside table and laces his fingers with Niall’s as he pulls him to the car, opening the door for Niall, making Niall blush violently and thank him with a squeak, gaining a smile in return.

Pulling up to the building where they are supposed to be having a photo shoot, Louis and Niall hurry inside to find a set of smirking band members.  “You seem to be making a habit of being late in the mornings you two.”  Zayn grins making Louis roll his eyes and Niall blush.  
“It’s called oversleeping.”  Louis snides, wrapping his arm protectively around Niall.  The boys burst out laughing instantly, attracting the attention of the photographer and other people in the room.  
“Oh, so that’s your code name for morning sexcapades is it?”  Harry chuckles making Niall’s cheeks flush darker.  
“We did not have sex Harry, we overslept, okay.”  Louis rubs his fingers over Niall’s hip, “Anyway, Nialler here hasn’t had anything to eat this morning so if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be over there.”  Louis flicks his wrist towards a table filled with food lining the far wall of the room before tugging Niall towards it, away from their smirking band mates and cat calls of “Was he not a good boy, Lou?” and ground shaking laughter.

As the pair reaches the table Louis is fuming and Niall is scarlet.  “Ni?”  Niall’s bright blue eyes look sadly up at Louis and his heart nearly breaks, “Ignore them, okay?”  Louis swoops down, pressing a quick kiss to his blonde lover’s lips before grabbing him a plate and piling it high with food before carrying it over to a sofa for Niall to eat in comfort.  Niall digs in the moment Louis hands him the plate, smiling into every bite, making Louis’s stomach flip happily.  Niall presses a strawberry to Louis’ lips as he pops one in his own mouth also, Louis takes the fruit as soon as it hits his lips, making Niall chuckle as he hunts down another to pop in Louis’ mouth.  A tickle of red juice trickles from the fruit down Louis’ perfect lips and Niall smiles cheekily before kissing it away, tongue hot on Louis’ lip as he sucks it away.  Louis groans beneath him as his hands move to wrap themselves around Niall’s tiny waist pulling him closer, food forgotten as they get lost in one another.

“Niall!”  a loud voice calls from across the room, pulling Niall’s attention from Louis’ lips and his attack on his mouth to look at the apologetic smile on the photographer’s lips as he gets ready for Niall’s turn.  Louis huffs beneath him and Niall laughs at his boyfriend before dropping a goodbye kiss to Louis’ lips as he heads over to the photographer. 

“I take it you fed him then?”  Harry’s sarcastic voice hits Louis’ ears at the same time his bony bum does.  
“Harry!”  Louis whines, pushing Harry’s lanky body from his own as he keeps his eyes focused on Niall, how he’s smiling adorably down the lens of the camera and how insecure he looks when he’s told to change his top in front of all of the people in the room, camera focused on his torso.  
“You two are sickeningly cute, I swear.”  Louis’ eyes flick over to look at Harry’s dimpled cheeks, fond smile on his face.  Louis doesn’t even try to retaliate, he can handle being cute for his Nialler.  “I mean look at you, you’re watching him as if you’ll take a bullet for him right now.”  
“I would.”  Harry falls onto Louis’ lap looking up at him as Louis runs a hand through his curls.  
“He’d do the same for you too, Lou.”  Harry’s hands reach out to play with Louis’ fingers on the hand that isn’t threaded in his curls.  “I’ve seen how he looks at you, you like complete each other, missing piece of a puzzle and stuff – you’re the piece the other’s always been missing.”  Louis looks over at Niall again to see Niall doing the same to him, subtle blush creeping up his skin as his eyes catch Louis’ and a toothy smile twists onto his lips.

“Louis, can I get you for your hair, babe?  You look like you just got out of bed.”  Lou says from the dressing table that Zayn is just escaping from making Harry snort with laughter.  Louis sighs before saying goodbye to Harry to see Lou with a dark haired man at her side.  “Louis, this is Alex, he’ll be doing your hair today, so play nice.”  Louis’ face falls as Lou walks away from him, he likes it when Lou does his hair, he blames oversleeping as he didn’t have enough time to do his own, unlike Niall who is blessed with perfect hair and just went off without having ‘Alex’ do it, he smiles as Niall floats through his mind.

“Hello Louis,” Alex smirks as Louis lowers himself into the chair in front of the mirror.  “You have really nice hair.”  Alex’s fingers tug through his hair, yanking at the knots making Louis hiss.  “Don’t like getting your hair pulled a bit, Lou?” Alex’s tone quickly darkens as he looks at Louis through the mirror. “You look like the kind who would.” Louis recoils in disgust as Alex’s hands travel over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair as he breaths hot minted breath onto the back of his neck, lips dragging on Louis’ neck as he speaks making Louis flinch.

“You finished babe?”  Niall appears behind Louis, shoulders set and jaw tensed as he kissed Louis’ neck where Alex isn’t.  Louis nods  jerkily as he clenches his hand around Niall’s and allows himself to be pulled from the chair.  “Leave my boyfriend alone, yeah.”  Niall’s voice is deep as his eyes shoot daggers at Alex’s beady eyes before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing him for all he’s worth in front of Alex, lips harsh and desperate on Louis’ as he licks into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips as Niall hoists Louis into his hairs, thighs tight around Niall’s waist as their lips run crazed and frenzied over one another in the middle of the room.

They pull back lips swollen and faces flushed as they take in all of the eyes that are on them, especially the wide pair belonging to Alex before Niall bites along the column of Louis’ throat, making him gasp deliciously as Niall tugs at his hair, Louis’ head throw back in pleasure before Niall slows down their kiss to just light presses of the lips, lowering Louis’s feet to the floor before looking at Alex, face stern but eyes blown wide in lust.  “Mine.”

Alex nods obediently as wolf whistles sound around them and Louis ducks his head in Niall’s chest as Niall rocks them back and forth.  “I’m sorry.”  Niall whispers, hands running up and down Louis’ back.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ni.”  Louis gasps breathless as he pushes his hips into Niall’s, “I’m always yours, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  Niall agrees as he slips a slither of material around Louis’ wrist.  
“Nialler?”  Louis reads as he examines the bracelet wrapped around his wrist, the light pink and white thread of it contrasting with his tan skin.  
“Mine.”  Niall confirms as he looks Louis deep in the eye, a gentle smile spread across his flushed face.  
“Yours.”  Louis agrees as he skips off to have his photos done, the bracelet tight around his wrist, warm from where it sat on Niall’s pale wrist just moments before, smiling brightly down the lens at the thought of being Niall’s, as the photographer captures his happy smile and lust filled eyes that Niall put on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, good or bad, I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
